The present invention relates to a spraying apparatus designed especially for fire-fighting, said apparatus comprising at least one spray head and a holder in which the spray head can be moved between at least two positions, the spray head being in a retracted position when in an inactive state while in an active state at least one of the nozzles of the spray head is above the edges of the holder.
Specification EP 594717 discloses a fire-fighting apparatus employing spray heads that are mounted in the floor and spring up when activated. These have proved to be very effective and functional. EP 594717 comprises a spray head holder embedded in a floor. Also U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,322 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,767 show at least partly embedded spray head structures.
However, there has arisen a need to develop these spray heads further and achieve a spraying apparatus that is better suited for use especially as a retrofit, designed especially for fire-fighting. Another object of the invention is to achieve a spray head whose nozzles, which may be arranged in an asymmetric manner, can be directed and held directed in a desired radial direction.